A Heart's Desire
by Unobtainable
Summary: Ava is in the midst of becoming a star as she trains in the WWE developmental territory known as NXT, when she meets the mysterious and gorgeous Roman Reigns. Intrigued, she is soon trapped in a battle between lust and career. As she gets closer to him, her in-ring reputation begins to slip through the cracks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I'm back with some new material! Roman Reigns is my latest "crush" & I've been feeling a little motivated to write again (having more free time definitely helps!) So I hope you all enjoy my latest work! Hope to hear feed back & read some reviews! Let me know what you think! Enjoy :) xoxo -Jessa**

_**Chapter One**_

"Get up, Ava! Come on girl let's move, move, move!" Breathing heavily I jump up, only to land flat on my back once more via yet another hard clothesline to the chest.

Being a "newbie" wasn't easy. I was currently training in WWE's NXT program in Orlando, Florida. Becoming a wrestler was always a dream of mine, but the physical demands we're taking their rightful toll on my slim frame. I'd always been into sports- and even if it sounds a tad self absorbed, I was damn good at them. So needless to say, staying in good shape was never an issue for me. Yet still, when I stepped foot into the squared circle, my cocky "I can do it all" attitude had a major wake up call. It was a reality check without question, but I was instantly hooked on the rush.

It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Harder than any sport I'd ever played. The bruises I wore as a badge of honor, it was my time to shine now. I'd been in developmental with WWE for just under a year. I had wrestled in the indies for about five- when I was scouted by Bill Demott, the head coach of WWE's talent relations. After he saw what I could do, I was signed to NXT, where I've been getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter every day since.

"Ava take ten, good job kid!" Bill shouted from the corner. Exhaling deeply I peeled myself off the mat, sweat misting from every part of my body. I nod in his direction with a smirk, "Really trying to kill me today, aren't you?" Grinning widely he nods, "Every day."

Gingerly I roll out of the ring, grabbing a towel on my way to wipe the sweat from my face. Damn, I was sore. But the pain was beginning to feel like pleasure. In fact not a day went by that I didn't feel achey. It was worth it. I was in the best shape of my life, and I felt I was making real progress in the ring. I was noticing it, and my trainers were noticing it as well. There was faint whispers of talent being brought up to the main roster soon, and I knew I had to be ready for anything.

Grabbing my water bottle I lazily plop next to Jenny, another female wrestler who was brought in shortly after me. We hit it off quickly, becoming fast friends and travel buddies. We are mainly stationed in Orlando where the performance center is located, but lately we've been lucky enough to travel and preform at live events. Of course our matches were dark- code for not televised, but to us it didn't matter. Performing in front of all those people was further validation for me that I LOVED this business.

"Damn is Bill on one today. I'm getting my fucking ass kicked out there," Jenny grumbled. I nod in agreement, "You and me both. Check out this shiner," I said with a smile as I pointed to a huge black and blue mark on my shoulder. Raising her eyebrows she examines the bruise, "Ohhh girl... That will look beautiful tomorrow".

Chuckling I take a huge sip of my water, loving the way the cool liquid revives me. "So... I hear the rumor mill is really turning this week." Jenny says with a smirk. I shrugged, "I try not to pay too much attention to that shit, it just distracts."

"Listen to you, all business! Come on girl, you know you pay a little bit of attention to that. Especially when there is talk of moving up to the main roster! I heard some of the WWE superstars are going to be coming to the performance center to check it out."

I shifted awkwardly, nervous at the thought. Having WWE talent around was a huge deal. The wrestling business is all about respect. Respect to those who are in it now, and respect to those who have been there before you. If you aren't humble in this business, you won't last.

"Of course I think about it. I just don't like to get my hopes up, thats all I'm saying." We looked at each other, smiles wider than ever, sharing the feeling of hope- and the sense of excitement and expectation in a future that is so uncertain. One thing is for sure, you never know where this business will take you; and the feeling you get from that uncertainty is one we could never explain.

All we knew was, we liked it.

In that instant, almost like a sign from the wrestling Gods, the doors to the performance center swing open- and in walks three larger than life men. All were dressed in sweats, their eyes covered with sunglasses. As they looked around they were each greeted happily by all members of the staff, shaking hands, laughing and talking.

"Holy shit," Jenny says excitedly as she slaps my shoulder. "Ow! Bruise, Jen! Jesus!" I whimper as I rub my sore spot. She pouts, "Sorry. But do you know who that is?" I squint and shrug my shoulders, "Hard to tell with the sunglasses on."

"It's the fucking shield!"

I glance over again and my mouth drops in shock. It was the shield! One of the biggest stables in WWE currently. They were blowing up, their popularity sky rocketing. We had the opportunity to see them in action last week, and they were a very impressive bunch.

Jen and I watch anxiously as Bill makes his way over to the three men, embracing each of them as they make small talk. Slowly they all make their way over to where we are sitting, and as they do so, Jen and I clumsily stand up.

"Guys, this is Ava and Jenny, two of our best in the women's NXT division. Big futures for these two," Bill says proudly as he motions his hand towards us. Smiling we each shake hands with all three. When I get to the largest of the group, known to most as 'Roman Reigns'- he takes his sunglasses off and I find myself gazing into stone grey eyes. "Joe," he says as his hand engulfs mine in a firm handshake.

"Ava," I choke out, my voice hardly a whisper.

Swallowing the lump in my now dry throat, I reluctantly let go of his hand. Holy shit he was gorgeous. Perfect jaw line, tan skin, long black hair, and muscles on top of muscles. A dream.

Grinning, he must have picked up on my nervousness as he flashed a smile. Leaning in closer he mumbles, "Nice to meet you, Ava. Don't be nervous, we just came here to see what you've all got..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

I smiled sheepishly, "Excuse me?" I asked him.

His smirk grew wider, "Do I need to spell it out, sweetheart?" he teased, and I blushed. "We came to check out all this fresh new talent that Bill keeps mouthing off about. Let's get in the ring and see what you've got."

With that he dropped his black duffle bag at his feet, and turned to head towards the ring. Looking over at Jen I could see she was just as flushed as I was. It was always intimidating to be around the superstars, even more so when they were so easy on the eyes.

Nudging us forward, Bill gave both Jen and I that 'get your asses over there' look, and we quickly hustled behind the "Hounds of justice" as they slid smoothly into the squared circle.

Pointing towards me, Joe motioned for me to come closer. "Ava, let's lock up," he stated confidently. I laughed and shook my head, "You want to lock up with me? You're twice my size," I joked as I slid closer to him.

His full lips curved up into a sarcastic smile, "I'll be gentle," he purred with his hands on his knees, looking ready for a fight.

I glanced over at Bill, who nodded reassuringly at me as a huge smile crossed his mouth, "Don't make me look bad, Ava."

Letting out a deep sigh, my eyes wondered back to Joe, who was in full Roman Reigns mode when ever he stepped foot in the ring. Shaking my sweaty hands in hopes that I could also shake some of my butterflies, I lunged towards him as we locked arms in a standard wrestling hold.

I could tell he wasn't using his full weight and power, yet even at his weakest he was a solid machine.

His experience got the best of me, and I was quickly pulled into a headlock. "I want you to hit the ropes, then try to knock me down as hard as you can, I want to feel what you can do," he whispered, and before I knew it I was being shoved full force into the unforgiving ring ropes.

I hit them hard and bounced back effortlessly, jamming my shoulder into Joe as hard as I could on the way back, yet he hardly budged.

"Come on Ava! Knock his ass down!" Bill shouted angrily from the corner. Turning quickly I ran myself to the ropes full force as my shoulder yet again collided with steel- to no avail. My bruised shoulder was throbbing, but the adrenaline coarsening through me made the pain feel like a flutter.

"AVA, KNOCK HIS ASS DOWN!" I could hear the frustration in Bill's voice as the frustration within me began to build. Joe's eyes were as serious as could be, it was as if he was testing me- seeing how far I would be willing to take it.

Without thinking, I pulled a roundhouse kick out of no where and made full contact with his left ankle, bringing him down to one knee. I grabbed the opportunity and took one more hit at the ropes, giving it everything I had I rammed into him one last time; knocking him down as I landed directly on top of him.

I heard cheers erupt as I knocked him over, and realized that we had acquired a crowd. All of NXT was watching as I was being tested, many of the talent silently wondering when they'd be next.

Flushed with embarrassment and disoriented, I tried to look anywhere but at Joe, which was proving to be difficult considering I was still directly on top of him.

With firm hands he griped my waist and effortlessly lifts me off of him. Rolling over he stands up with a huge smile and offers me a hand. Slowly I place my palm in his as he pulls me up and brings me close, "You gave it everything you had and you came out on top. That is what we want in the WWE. Good job, Ava."

Exhaling deeply I chuckled, still in shock that I was in the ring with such a huge star! "Thank you," I breathed. Joe winked at me as he released my hand.

I then heard Bill clear his throat, "Alright, Jenny! You're up let's show these boys what you've got. Ava, you're done today, hit the showers!"

I nodded and stumbled back, tripping over Jen as she caught me by the arm. I couldn't break my gaze from those stone grey eyes.

Managing to shake myself out of it, I slipped out of the ring with trembling legs. I watched a bit as Dean Ambrose locked up with Jen, she would have her hands full with him.

I made my way to the locker room, pealing my sweaty workout clothes off my aching body as I stepped into a steaming shower. I let the heat and the intense stream of water work it's magic on my tense muscles. As I lathered up my thoughts drifted back to Joe. Feeling how strong and in control he was in the ring made me shudder. I longed to be like that. An intense, take no shit wrestler; who could handle their own and take on any opponent who crossed them.

That was the goal. It always was, Roman Reigns had just validated it.

When I was done showering I slipped back into my black skinny jeans and my flowing, cleavage bearing shirt. I blew dry my long dark hair and touched up my make-up, looking the part made a difference when you were fighting to get a spot in the divas division. All the women were beautiful, and I knew how to play the game.

I brushed some shimmery bronzer on my already sun kissed skin, finishing it off with some bright pink lipgloss. You never know who you'll run into when you're in the WWE. First impressions mean everything.

Grabbing my packed duffle bag I headed out of the locker room, feeling rejuvenated and refreshed, though I knew it was only temporary. Tomorrow I am going to be sore, and it's going to suck. Comes with the territory, and only the strong survive.

As I exited the building I was halfway across the parking lot when I heard a deep voice calling my name. I turned to see Joe following close behind me, and I froze instantly. He stared at me with such intensity that I squirmed, how could anyone keep their cool around this beautiful man?

"Yeah?" I responded anxiously.

"Leaving the party so soon?" he cooed with a smile across his lips.

Grinning I glanced into those beautiful eyes, "Well I've been here since seven this morning. My day should have ended hours ago, but getting in the ring with you was too good an opportunity to pass up."

"Think you'll be able to handle those long days? There is a lot of talk about you backstage. I hear you're the next big thing." he said.

My eyes widened, "Ah the life of a superstar," I teased. I was never one to listen to rumors.

I could tell he was studying me, and for what I wasn't exactly sure. I kept telling myself that this mild flirtation I was sensing was all in my head.

"Well if it's any consolation, I see a potential Diva when I look at you. You put up one hell of a fight, and I can appreciate that. Even though you knew you were the underdog. I'd love to be a part of what you've got going on here, I'm happy to help in any way I can," his voice was flavored with a soft rasp that had my toes curling.

I blinked up at him, scoping him out, "Thank you." I said evenly, not knowing quite how to take this conversation.

Gently he grabbed my hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of it as he flashed another bright smile at me, "I'll be seeing you around, Ava."

With that he turned an headed back to the performance center, leaving me baffled. _What the hell just happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

Still baffled by my bizarre encounter with Joe, I called up one of my oldest girlfriends in the area to meet for drinks. I was born and raised in Buffalo, New York- and when you live in an area where cold weather rules half of the year, transitioning to year round hot climates can be quite the culture shock.

Lisa moved down a few years ago with her husband and never looked back. She was one of my best friends in High School, and we had reconnected when I moved down here for good to pursue my dreams. It's always nice to know someone in an unfamiliar town.

We went to Margaritaville on the beach, a landmark and one of the most popular bars in the area.

"He so wants to fuck you, are you kidding?!" Lisa stammered after I explained what happened. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my margarita, the tequila warmed me to the bone.

"No he was totally professional the whole time. Except the hand kiss, that's what made it awkward, and the way he was looking at me was... I honestly can't even explain it,"

"Exactly my point, that's subliminal for he wants to fuck you," she pointed out again, licking the salt off the rim of the glass before taking a big swig of her drink.

I let out a groan, "Why do things have to be subliminal? I'm twenty-six I've had it with games. Just be straight with me, you know? Guys should just come with a post-it note on their foreheads that say either: one, 'hi, I'd just like to have sex with you'. Two, 'hi, I'm looking for a relationship that's serious, but I'd also like to have sex with you'. Or three and my personal favorite since I'm always attracted to it, 'hi, I have a ton of baggage and I'll probably ruin your life, but I'd like to have sex with you'. Is that so much to ask? The post-it?"

Lisa bursted into laughter, "Now I know you're drunk. Listen, you don't give yourself enough credit, Ava. You're all work and no play. But you are a gorgeous girl and there is no reason why you should be shocked that a good looking guy was hitting on you. So who cares? You're overthinking this way too much."

Raising my eyebrows I nod in agreement, "You're right, especially about the part of me being really good looking," I joked as Lisa hits my shoulder. "Seriously though it just such a fine line, flirtation can be misconstrued so easily in the wrestling world. I'm so close to moving up in the business that I don't want to fuck anything up."

"And you won't," she paused, and her gaze narrowed. "Call me crazy, but isn't that him walking in the bar right now?"

"What?" I perked up and turned my chair to face the door. In walked Joe with fellow wrestler Cesaro close behind.

"Damn I knew this was a popular bar but what are the odds of this?" Lisa says with laughter in her voice. I nudge her, "Seriously? What the hell?"

I turn back again to see the two macho men seated at the end of the bar, about ten seats down from us. "Send him a drink," Lisa blurs out.

"Are you nuts? Absolutely not!"

"Excuse me, sweetie!" Lisa calls out to the bartender and I rake my hands through my hair in embarrassment. "We'd like to buy those two gentlemen down there a beer, it's on us."

The bartender nods and heads down to the other end.

"You are so awkward! Don't you think it's unprofessional for me to be buying him a beer? They are not my peers they are above me! Like way above me! I'm the bottom link on the food chain!"

I can do nothing but laugh and watch in horror as the bartender points in our direction. Both Joe and Cesaro glance down to see Lisa and I giggling like school girls. I know how bad it looks, but thank God for liquid courage.

To my surprise Joe flashes a huge grin and both men lift their beers in thanks. Lisa and I wave awkwardly as I sluggishly stand up, pinching Lisa's arm discreetly.

She screeches, "If you ever do that to me again I'll rip your arm off. Now I'm going pee, no more funny business," I slur, feeling a little buzzed. Lisa lightly laughs as I head to the restroom.

After relieving myself I touch up my make-up. I still can't believe I've ran into Joe here, what are the odds? He looks damn good though, as always.

I pull my phone out of my pocket to check my messages as I head out of the bathroom. Not paying attention, I walk right into a hard stomach. Peeking up from my phone I am eye to eye with grey.

"Thanks for the beer," Joe mumbles as a crooked smile crosses his face.

"Well it's the least I can do after you let me kick your ass earlier," I joked.

He wrinkled his nose, "I don't know what you're talking about woman, I let you win."

I raised an eyebrow, "Well if that's the case then I'll be wanting my beer back. It ain't cheap here you know, I was just trying to make you feel more manly after getting a beat down by a 120 pound woman," I playfully shoved him aside as I brushed past him, making my way towards the bar.

"Feisty," he growls as he follows behind me. "I'll have you know that I'm evoking my rematch clause. And this time I won't go so easy on you," he states with a grin.

His smile was infectious, and I soon found myself grinning ear to ear.

"Why don't you ladies join us for drinks, I'll even let you pick up the tab if you behave," he teases as we approach Lisa.

"As tempting as that is, I'm actually heading out. But you stay, Ava, have a good time with your future co-workers," Lisa says with a smirk. I can sense her trap from a mile away.

"Oh, well we drove together maybe I should go with you?"

"I'll take you home," Joe interrupts.

I glance at Lisa with wide eyes and she continues to smile deviously at me, "See? Joe will take you. Now go, have fun," Leaning in Lisa hugs me tight as I pinch her arm again. "Paybacks are a bitch," I whisper and she laughs.

Glancing back Joe holds his hand out for me. Wearily I gaze down at it before placing mine on top. "Come on, now that I've got you held captive - I owe you that beer." ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

Nervously I follow behind Joe as he leads me to the end of the bar. Grinning he pulls a barstool out for me to sit on, "Ladies first," he mumbles.

"So are you always this nice and inviting to the newbies, or am I just a lucky one?"

..."Only the beautiful and talented ones," Cesaro points out as he takes a large sip of his beer.

Joe glance over at him and shoots him a dirty look, "I'm nice to the not-so-attractive ones also. Don't sell me down the river."

I laughed. "Such a good guy you are, no discrimination," I coo sarcastically.

After another round of beers and margaritas, Cesaro awkwardly decided to call it a night- leaving Joe and I out on our own. Oddly enough, I must admit I saw this coming. The moment Joe walked into the bar tonight, I knew I wanted to get him alone.

As taboo as it is, a new girl flirting with a veteran, there was something about him. Something natural, comfortable. As much as I didn't want to get in too deep, I felt like a force bigger than me was pulling me in; and I was powerless to stop it. I didn't want to stop it.

"So what made you want to be a wrestler, Ava? I've heard a lot about you from the guys at NXT. I have to say you're the one I wanted to see when I went in the other day."

I swallowed past a dry throat. "Really? Wow. Well I'm flattered. But I have to be honest I don't really have a cut and dry answer as to why I started this. I've always liked wrestling as a kid, but I never thought I could actually do it. When I started I just fell in love, I guess I kind of fell in to it accidentally. But now that I'm here I just can't see myself doing anything else."

Joe nods as he takes a sip of his beer, "That's how you know you're in a good place. It gets hard sometimes but if you still have the passion for it despite being sore, and all the long days... then you're cut out for it. You need to just keep pushing past all the bullshit. Only the strong survive, that cliché runs true here."

Leaning forward, I said, "I am strong. And I'll be the one to prove the people who doubt me wrong."

"You so sure about that?"

I didn't hesitate, "Yes."

His lips thinned, "Then do it."

We held eye contact for what seemed like a lifetime when the bartender interrupted, "Another round for y'all?"

Turning my attention to the gorgeous blonde, I suddenly had a thought. "Yes, actually. And I think we are going to need a couple shots over here as well. What do you like, Joe? Tequila? This is a Mexican theme bar it's only right."

Shaking his head he chuckled, "I'm going to have to pass on that sweetheart, I am your taxi home, remember?"

"Don't wimp out on me, we can call a real taxi. Come on, let's lighten up a little! Too tense of an atmosphere in WWE all the time, you've got to let loose every once in a while."

I took his silent smile as a yes, "Two tequila shots please, honey. And another round."

"You trying to get me drunk, darlin'," he murmured.

Wickedly I grin back at him, "Maybe, just a little. I know I'm trying to get myself drunk. You in or not?"

Once again the blonde appears and sets two chilled Cuervo shots in front of us. I pick mine up and wait for his response.

Reaching over he takes the remaining shot glass, "Fuck it,"

With that we cheers and in one swoop sip down the chilled liquor. Burning its way down my throat I feel it's warmth instantly. Already I felt less tense, liquid courage at its best yet again!

"You know this could be bad for us, right? People love to talk," Joe blurred out as he took a big swig of his beer to help chase the stiff tequila shot.

"You don't seem to be the kind of guy who would care,"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I don't, luckily I've managed to establish a name for myself. It's you I'm a little worried about."

"No need to worry Roman Reigns. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. Am I not allowed to have a drink with co-workers?"

His mouth curved in to a slow smile, revealing that decadent dimple. "Oh you are. Its just that when you're out having drinks with a good looking guy such as myself, people might start to talk," he jokes.

I lightly slap his shoulder, "Is that right? Well I guess just let them talk mister good lookin'. We know what we are doing. The truth. Just two civilized people having a cocktail after work."

"Is that all we are doing?"

I thought about that for a minute, "Is there more?"

"I'm sensing a little bit of flirtation going on here. I'm just going to say it, I think you're trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me tonight."

Lifting my brows I gaze at him, acting shocked- "My word, sir! I am a lady!"

With that we both laugh as we continued to drink, letting the alcohol loosen us up even further. Even though we were joking about it, we both knew that the flirtation was very real. And we also both knew that there would be consequences if we got too close to the edge. New talent dating veterans was very frowned upon. For the simple fact that if you get a push within the company, even if you worked your ass off to get there, the jealous ones can always make themselves feel better by saying you slept your way to the top. It was a cop-out to say the least. But people see it as a threat, and threats make enemies quick.

After another shot and two margaritas I was well past the point of tipsy.

Joe seemed to have it together, being the large man he was his tolerance was much higher. We called a cab regardless, since he had drank well over the legal limit.

The cab ride was fairly silent, both of us not wanting to admit that maybe there was some kind of spark between us.

As we pulled up to my apartment complex I turned my attention towards him, he really was impossibly gorgeous.

Maybe it was the spark, maybe the alcohol, but to my own surprise I blurred out, "Do you wanna come up?"...


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_Hey guys, hope you are all enjoying the story thus far! I really appreciate any feedback I get and I look forward to reading all of your reviews! If you're taking time to read the story please take five seconds to tell me what you think! I'm always looking to improve my writing skills so reviews mean the world to me! Also if you're enjoying please feel free to share with any other Roman Reigns "fan girls" (hey I admit I am one, no shame!) :) Thanks again for your support! _

**_*Sexual Content in this chapter. Skip if you don't like reading the nitty gritty! :)_**

**Chapter Five.**

Joe searched my expression, his grey eyes were fierce on my face. Suddenly it didn't seem so wise to let the alcohol do my talking. Just as I was about to run into my apartment in sheer embarrassment, he whispered, "After you, Ava."

My chest tightened. It was an unexpected response, not to say I wasn't secretly thrilled by it.

Joe paid the cab driver and I stepped out first, it was a warm breezy night- the sky was completely clear and every star was visible. I could feel him behind me as I made my way to the front door of my apartment complex. _Was I really about to do this?_

I kept telling myself not to question it, trying to justify the fact that I knew it was all wrong- but why did it feel so right?

I turned the key to my door and entered first, holding it open for Joe as he nonchalantly brushed past me. "This is my place," I mumble nervously as I turn the lights on.

Grinning he looks around, nodding his head in approval, "It's nice. Very nice."

I toss my keys on to the coffee table and take my jacket off, throwing it on the couch behind me. Joe makes his way to my kitchen which is located just off the living room. He sits on a stool at the island which separates the two rooms.

Making my way over to him I stop first at my fridge, "You want anything? Some water? Wine? Another shot?" I joke as he flashes a smile.

"Now I know you're trying to take advantage of me."

I shrug my shoulders, "I guess I never denied it."

After grabbing two water bottles I shut the fridge. I hand him one as I gingerly sit beside him. My chest expanded on a deep breath, my body responding to the proximity of his. It was clear he felt it too, that sexual tension that you could cut with a knife.

"Seriously Ava, what are we doing?" his sensual lips drawn into a grim line. Roman Reigns was an impossibly gorgeous man, so beautiful that people stopped and stared as he walked by. He was successful and wildly brilliant at his craft, making him that much more attractive to a wrestling enthusiast like myself.

"Still trying to figure that out," I said gruffly. Who was I kidding? The odds were against our making it.

"I'm attracted to you," I blurred out. At this point it seemed like honesty was the best policy. "But I mean really, who wouldn't be? I just enjoyed my time with you tonight. I understand if you feel uncomfortable, that isn't my intention. I just think you're a good guy..."

His beautiful eyes looked as weary as mine, "I'm attracted to you, too. I just think timing is everything, Ava. And this isn't a good time."

As much as I hated to admit he was right, I knew he was. My career was really picking up heat, and getting involved with a veteran could be suicidal.

I pucker my lips and look down at my hands. "Well I'm tired. You're more than welcome to crash in my guest room, I can take you to your car in the morning." Slowly I slide off the stool, my breasts accidentally brushing his arm as I move past him, "I'll show you where it is."

Nodding he stands, and I begin to lead him to my spare bedroom, which was directly across from mine. I stop at the doorway and turn the light on. "Here's the spare room, restroom is right down the hall. I'm right there, so if you need anything don't hesitate to wake me. I have to be at the performance center at 9am tomorrow, so I can take you to your car on the way."

He was about five feet away from me, when suddenly he reached me with long strides. Before I knew what hit me his mouth was on mine. Dropping his water bottle to the floor, he shoved both hands into my hair- taking my mouth with searing possession.

My mind was screaming how confused I was, how just moments ago he turned down the thought of us... but my heart won.

His passion and hunger exploded across my senses, and I whimpered in response- my hands tangling in his sweatshirt as he explored my mouth with slow, deep licks.

He hoisted me up effortlessly as my legs twisted around his waist. His lips slid from my neck down to my shoulders, leaving a hot trail on my skin. Tilting my head back I give in to him, not wanting to question his actions. All I knew in this moment was I wanted him, so badly there was a fire lit inside of me- and he ignited it.

He carried me to the bed in the spare room as I reached under his sweatshirt, seeking and finding his warm, golden skin. His muscles were hard and rigid beneath my palms, his body was a work of art.

I licked his lips, my teeth catching the full bottom curve as I bit down gently. He groaned in response, sending shock waves throughout my body.

Releasing his grip on me my feet slid to the floor. He pulled his sweatshirt over his head, revealing his perfectly defined, hard stomach. A tribal tattoo covered the right side of his chest and fed down the full length of his arm, he was the definition of perfection. And tonight he was all mine.

I followed suit, lifting my shirt over my head and tossing it aside. He then lifts me up once more and my thighs hit the mattress as I land on my back, with Joe falling perfectly on top of me.

His mouth was on my breast before I could protest it, his lips warm- the suction fast and greedy. "You have no idea what you do to me," he groaned against my skin. He felt so hot against my cool flesh, the weight of him digging us closer.

I hooked my legs around his calves and shoved my hands beneathe his waistband to grip his firm, taut ass. I tugged him closer to me, arching my hips to grind on his cock through the cotton that separated us.

His light moans were enough to send me over the edge. With one skillful hand he reached around and unhooked my bra, tossing it to the floor. Next he motioned for my jeans, flashing a bright smile at me he unbuttons and unzips, swooping them off effortlessly.

He was still in his sweatpants, and I was fully exposed. His eyes drank in all of me, and I was blushing at his gaze. "God you are beautiful," he mumbled, and my face heated up even further.

Reaching behind his neck I pull him close to me, my lips meeting his in another passionate kiss. His mouth moves down my neck to my bare breasts, gentley sucking and biting his way down my stomach.

I inhale sharply as his mouth reaches my most sensitive areas. His skillful tongue swirling around my clit and I cry out in pleasure, "Fuck," I whimper as I arch my hips closer to his mouth, needing more of him.

Tangling my hands in his hair the tempo picks up. I realized I was pulling his hair, almost urging him away even as I fought to get closer. I could feel myself approaching the edge, my body quivered in anticipation as I approached orgasm.

I bit my lip and arched my head back as my body trembled, gripping his head tighter as his mouth continued to lick and suck all the right places. "Come for me, baby," he groaned in to me, and almost on command his words sent me over the edge.

I cry out in pleasure, my body reacting to the shock waves coursing through my body as my orgasm consumes me. He lets me ride it out before crawling back up to my mouth, I can taste myself on his lips as he kisses me deeply.

"God damn, you make me crazy," he murmurs as he continues our kiss. Lazily I slide my hands down his chest and stomach, rubbing his hard cock through his sweatpants.

"My turn," I whisper as I push them off along with his boxers. Everything in me tightened with ravenous greed as I looked at him. He was packing as much as I expected, hard and rigid with thick coursing veins and a wide root.

Roman Reigns was simply designed to fuck a woman right out of her mind.

I flipped him over on to his back as I reached for his cock, pumping him with firm hands from root to tip. He pushed his head against the headboard, his hips moving with me as I tightened my grip.

My mouth watered as I took him, sucking and licking the thick bead of pre-ejaculate, making him wetter. He roped his hands in my hair as I took all of him, listening to his sharp gasps and moans was driving me wild all over again.

Sitting up he reaches down and pulls me up to him by my waist, "I need you, Ava," he panted.

Straddling him I sink down on to his rock hard cock, soaking wet from my previous orgasm he slid right in to me, a tight but perfect fit. I allowed myself a minute to adjust to his size before moving up and down his length, moaning at the feeling of soreness and pleasure of having him so deep.

Instinct took over, my hips moving of their own violation as I rode him. Our sweat slicked bodies gliding effortlessly.

His hands were everywhere. I cupped his face, licking fast into his mouth, trying to satisfy my thirst for him. "Fuck, Ava," he said harshly. His arms fell to the side, his hands fisting the comforter as I slid deeper and deeper.

He shuttered as he came, pumping me full as he groaned in pleasure. My hands were clawing into is skin as I rode him dry, loving the feeling of him jerking and squirming beneath me.

"God baby," I murmured as I slid off him and sprawled next to him, panting. He chuckled and rolled to his side, taking my head in his hands he kisses me passionately, making my heart flutter.

"You're incredible," he says hoarsely. I grin, "Not so bad yourself."

Exhaling deeply I gazed into his eyes, "So what was it we said we were doing again?" ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

Blinking up at the ceiling I realized I'd fallen asleep. It was dark out, the sun was just beginning to rise. I rolled over with eyes half closed and reached beneath the bed for my cell phone, which was tucked away in my jeans.

Digging it out I look at the time, my alarm hadn't gone off yet so I knew it was early- too early. 4:47a.m. to be exact. With a tired moan I set the phone on the night stand. Shifting carefully, I propped my head on my hands as I studied the decadent man who graced my bed.

His arms were wrapped around my pillow, showing off his chiseled biceps and muscular back, which was marked with scratches from my nails. He looked so peaceful an relaxed, breathing slowly and evenly as he slept.

God he was beautiful. I couldn't express it enough.

I silently wondered where we went from here. Could we continue on without consequences? Could I accept that this may just be a one night only deal? Too many questions, no answers.

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open, stunning me with those grey irises. He lazily gazed at my body with a seductive once-over, making my heart skip a beat.

"Hmm, you're wearing that fuck-me look," he drawled. I laughed lightly, "That's because you're so extremely fuckable." I shot back.

"Waking up to you is like presents on Christmas morning," I said with a grin as I pushed a strand of hair away from his face. "Except I'm already unwrapped, batteries not required." He said as his mouth curved into a smile.

I exhaled a deep breath as I lowered my head on to the pillow, now eye level with him. "What now?" I whispered. He shook his head, "Don't. You're spoiling the moment," he said quietly.

I playfully hit his shoulder and he laughed, "Seriously. Last night you told me it was bad timing, and now..." I paused, blushing at the thought of last night. He grinned as his thumb brushed my cheek, "You're beautiful."

Sighing I rolled over, breaking my gaze. "You're distracting. I'm taking a shower," I sit up and hop out of bed. As I enter my bathroom, I quickly shut the door tight behind me and turn the shower on. Stepping in, I let the hot streams wash the sweet, masculine scent of Joe off of my body.

I heard my bathroom door open, and suddenly the shower curtain was drawn back. "Jesus!" I squeal, not expecting him to appear so spur of the moment- guess I should have known better.

Stepping in he pulls the shower curtain back to its original position, enclosing us together in this small space. "What are you doing?" I ask as he brushes past me, stepping under the streaming water.

"I have a hard time waking up without a shower. Plus I needed an excuse to see you naked again," he purred as he lifted his eyebrows.

"You're taking over my relaxing shower. Stop using your good looks and flawless body to distract me,"

"You're the one who is distracting me, very effectively," he murmured as his hands slid down my waist, "You're gorgeous, every inch of you."

Could it be that he was just as infatuated with my body and looks as I was with his? The thought made me smile.

"Let's just take it one day at a time," he said, knowing that I was waiting for some type of serious response from him. I chuckled, "Are you telling me we should take it slow after you just fucked me senseless last night?"

His eyes widened, "Well with that dirty mouth I might have to withhold sex from you until you behave."

One of my eyebrows arched, "Is that a dare or a double dare?"

"Double dog dare," he joked.

"Get out of my shower..."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Later that morning I dropped Joe off at his car on my way to the performance center. I wasn't sure how I'd be able to focus after our night of bliss, not to mention I was sore in places I shouldn't be sore.

I head to the ladies locker room and change into my workout clothes- a black sports bra with baby blue yoga pants. I then pull my hair back in a high ponytail as I get ready for my workout. Skipping a day wasn't an option, it didn't matter how tired I felt.

Suddenly I feel a hard slap on my ass, "Ouch!" I yelp. Looking back I see Jenny with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey girl, how you feeling?" She says as she examines the bruise on my shoulder from the other day. "Roman really left a mark on you, huh?"

If she only knew...

"Yeah I guess," I state with a shrug, "It looks a lot worse than it feels. It's getting better."

My apparent after sex haze must have been easily observed by Jen, she smiled widely as she eyed me from head to toe. "Well you look very... something... today."

I looked back at her and batted my eyes, "I don't know what you mean." I lied, and she chuckled. "Bullshit. Who's the guy?"

"Jennifer! No guy..." I mumbled as I began to walk out of the locker room and head towards the ring. Jen was hot on my heels as she followed me out.

"Yeah right! You are glowing today, you so got laid last night. Who was it?"

Wow, was I that obvious?

"Jen I'm telling you, there is no guy. I had a very uneventful night," I said in a light tone, my smile giving me away.

"LADIES, so glad you could make it! Are we ready to work today?" Bill shouted from the ring, unknowingly rescuing me from Jen's badgering.

We both nod with a smile as we slide into the squared circle. We warmed up by taking some bumps and running the ropes, which was exhausting in itself. I couldn't believe how far I'd come. When I first started doing these workouts I hardly lasted five minutes, let alone over an hour without a break.

After our warm up we practiced some submission moves and throws. Bill was as intense as always, shouting instructions and getting hot headed. If you didn't pick up the moves quickly, he became frustrated- and none of us wanted that.

"Ava! Come here I want to talk to you," Bill said loudly as he hopped off the apron. I climbed through the ropes and met him off to the side, just far enough from the ring so that no one could hear us.

"So you got a rave review," he says bluntly.

I swallowed hard, "I'm sorry?"

"The other day, Roman Reigns. You got a rave review. He was very impressed with your skill in the ring. We actually had a conversation this morning with Vince about you on the phone; three-way business call discussing the NXT talent and the shield's visit with us. Now Vince wants to come meet you in person."

My mouth drops in shock. Vince McMahon was the CEO of the WWE. He rarely made his presence known, but when he did it was a big deal.

"That's incredible," I choked out.

Bill nodded, "I think you're good, Ava, I do. I see a huge future for you. But I don't think you're ready for this yet. Whatever you and Joe have going on, I suggest you keep it under wraps. It will do nothing but hurt you. I know the guys in this business well enough to know when they see true talent, or when they are looking to swoon you for a piece of ass. Don't get pulled into it." He says firmly as he turns and walks back to the ring, leaving me stunned.

Just a piece of ass? My heart sunk into my stomach. Joe practically gave our secret away by telling Vince I was ready when everyone else knew I clearly wasn't. I was crushed. This is exactly what I feared, a nightmare.

The hair on my arms stood up as I felt his energy and presence near me. I turned to see him walking in the front door of the performance center. Suddenly I felt light headed and dizzy as he approached me... "Ava?" his voice sounded strained with concern. My breath hitched in my throat and my heart was racing, I heard his faint voice calling me again as my world suddenly faded to black...


End file.
